A Fairly Odd Summer
by AK1028
Summary: The third installment is here! If you didn't like the pairing (or just didn't like the way the actual version was going), then this fanfiction is for you! When Timmy is left in charge of the Abra-cadrium, a fairy relic, can he keep it out of the hands of evil? Alternate universe. Main pairing: Timmy/Trixie. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairly Odd Summer**

_Summary: Yes, people! I am back with the third installment! Seeing the movie recently made me want to do the Trixie version of it! So if you are a big Timmy/Trixie shipper like I am, then this story is for you! Anyways, when Timmy is left in charge of a powerful fairy relic, things get a little hectic when he has to go Hawaii! Things go from interesting to weird as he also runs into...well, you'll see!_

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* We decided to do something different. *sits in his chair* We did this story on DA first and then here on fanfiction. So strap in guys, this is going to be an interesting story. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Let's get this started._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Cast:

Drake Bell as Timmy Turner

Daniella Monet as Trixie Tang

David Lewis as Crocker

Ella Anderson as Mitzie

Carter Hastings as Marty

Mark Gibbon as Jorgen

Daniela Ethan as Nacey

Daran Norris as Cosmo (voice)/Mr. Turner

Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Turner

Devon Weigel as Vicky

Scott Baio as Foop (live-action)

Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda (voice)

Tara Strong as Poof (voice)/Fairy Timmy (voice0

Amie Kuhn as herself

Christopher Lloyd as Doc (voice)

Eric Bauza as Foop (voice)

Vincent Tong as Dr. Flemmish

Tony Alcantar as Mr. Ed Leadly

Chris Gauthier as Professor Butterfartz

Karyn Halpin as Maid Marian

Butch Hartman as Crazy Guy #1

Brendan Taylor as Crazy Guy #2

Ryan Beil as Crazy Guy #3

Keith Dallas as Orderly

Peter Chao as Hawaii Scientist

Ken Lawson as Mr. Mulligan

Ali Leibert as Mrs. Mulligan

Brianna Acosta as Miss Muscles Manly Man

Pomai Brown as Clerk

Bill Marchant as Anti-Fairy Councilman #1

Stephan Aberle as Anti-Fairy Councilman #2

Veena Sood as Anti-Fairy Councilman #3

Denise Kewin as Luau Dance #1

Gayle Yamamoto as Luau Dancer #2

Natasha Conn as Luau Dancer #3

Tricia Dong as Luau Dancer #4

Harlyn Polino as Luau Dancer #5

Paul Latta as Fire Dancer #1

Tyree Allyene as Fire Dancer #2

Eduard Mallari as Drummer

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: That is a long cast..._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: It's time for the best game there is! New Super Luigi U!_

_Wanda: Yes, since we don't have that much to talk about, we're sitting here playing this amazing game!_

_Poof: Let's get this started in Acorn Plains level one: Waddlewing Warning!_

_Timmy: (playing as the Blue Toad) Sounds good to me._

_Luigi: (playing as himself) *gets the first star coin* And since Nabbit is being played as a character, we don't have to go chasing after him._

_Amie: (playing as Nabbit) Unless I wanna get sneaky._

_Sparky: (playing as Yellow Toad) I doubt that highly._

_Cosmo: I happen to agree._

_Wanda: Yes, right._

_Poof: Makes sense._

_Timmy: *gets the second star coin, bubbling* Worth it._

_Luigi: So this means there will be less death by Amie._

_Amie: But more slippery shoes._

_Sparky: *gets the third star coin* Too true._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Since all of these chapters have been made already, we're going to get through this rather fast. *sits in his chair* The corrections that we need to do so have already been attended to. So, let's get stated. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 2._

_*fade out*_

* * *

It was a rather interesting day for Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. After saving Christmas, he managed to talk Jorgen Von Strangle into Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown's grave site. The head fairy had agreed and what surprised the pink hatted adult was that - his fairies and his guardian (who had gotten a divorce after the Magnate problem) also paid their respects. Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang saw the sorrow on her boyfriend's face but knew that he was surrounded by people that cared for him.

"Well," Timmy remembered saying, "At least he's finally with Grandma Estelle."

As for what happened to Sparky (since Trixie asked), he became a service and fairy dog to some little blind kid on Timmy's street. Anyways, the young adult was swinging on a vine, headed to...well...he didn't know. He landed on the ground after a cartwheel. That's when he heard something.

"Timmy! Help!"

That was his fairies, of that he knew. But where were they?

Timmy shouted, "Hang on guys, I'm on my way!" Timmy started to run in the direction of the scream - until he saw some tikis coming towards him. "Maybe not that way," he added, as he went in another direction.

The tikis threw their spears as Timmy ran from them, his heart pounding in his chest. What he wouldn't give seeing his guardian or even... Before he could finish that thought, he saw a mini swamp with alligators in it. _'Great,'_ he thought. Timmy looked behind him and saw the tikis coming after him. Timmy looked up and saw a vine. Grabbing his yo-yo out of his bag, he managed to lasso the vine and swung across the alligators like a champ. Although the alligators did snap at his feet, Timmy made it across safely. _'Still got it, sis. Still got it,'_ he thought.

Timmy only walked maybe three steps before he fell down a hole. When he finally stopped, he saw that - not only was he surrounded by tikis but that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were tied up and hanging over the volcano.

"Timmy!" The fairies cried out, in unison.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy cried.

Cosmo shouted, "This lava is cooking us to medium rare!"

Timmy asked, "Can't you guys just zap us out of here?"

Wanda answered, "Sorry Timmy. Something about the magnetic rock in this molten magma is neutralizes our fairy powers!"

Cosmo added, "And don't even ask about the Wi-Fi reception."

The fairies said, in unison, "We're all at the mercy of the maniac in the skirt!"

"What maniac," Timmy questioned.

That's when Crocker came over, wearing a traditional Hawaiian skirt and headdress.

Crocker stated, "At last! I, Crocka-shocka, will quell the volcano's hunger by sacrificing these magical..." He paused to spaz, "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" He paused again to fix his headdress and added, "And by sacrificing them into the non dominant volcano entity, we can have some fun while I torture you about Doc!"

Timmy rolled his eyes as he hissed, "That is NOT my weakness anymore!"

Crocker ignored him for the most part as he started to turn the wheel on the device. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof started to get lowered towards the volcano. Despite Timmy's protests, Crocker continued. That's when an arrow came out of nowhere and stopped him.

"I'll take it from here, Timmy," Trixie said, holding a bow and arrow.

"What the...?" Crocker asked, as he looked at her.

"Sorry Crocka-shocka, don't mean to pry into your lava life," Trixie answered, smugly.

"Trixie!" The fairies gushed, in unison.

Trixie threw her bow down to the ground as she cartwheeled down, making a fighting stance.

"Sorry," she said, "But no one fries my friends!" Crocker said something in Hawaiian as one of the Tikis gave him a rather large and long spear. Timmy ran over to Trixie as Crocker threw the spear, cutting the rope that held the fairies up. Timmy gave Trixie the boost as she grabbed the fairies and made it to the other side with the greatest of ease. "Gotcha," she added.

"Great job, Trixie," Timmy said, kissing her cheek.

Trixie blushed as she replied, "Thanks!"

As Crocker and the tikis argued, Timmy was tempted to run. But that's when he saw a flash of light, repelling one of the tikis. Crocker turned as he saw a woman, in her twenties, with short brown hair, green eyes covered by glasses, wearing a purple low cut blouse, black shorts, and black shoes. Timmy gasped. 'No way,' he thought.

Crocker asked, "Who in the world are you?"

"Sorry," she answered, rather coldly, "But if you mess with my brother, you don't get my name."

Her eyes turned a white color as Crocker was hurled off of the ground and into the sign that read _'open'_. It changed to_'closed'_, as the volcano started to erupt.

"Wh-what's happening," Trixie asked.

"No time to explain, let's get out of here," Timmy answered, as he ran with Trixie and his fairies.

The girl followed them, right behind Timmy. The boulder in front started to roll as Trixie got out with the fairies. Timmy turned to the girl.

"Timmy?" She asked, confused.

"Go, please," Timmy answered, pushing.

"Timmy!" She protested, as she went out of the cave next.

Timmy followed, dropping his hat. He went to grab it and got it just as the wall closed. He put it back on his head and followed his friends. As they ran, more tikis came, throwing their spears. The girl put up a shield behind Timmy, quickly returning to the group. Timmy got on a water ski as Trixie held him from behind. The fairies hung onto Trixie's shoulder as the girl flew above their heads.

"What the..." Trixie breathed.

"I'll explain later," Timmy stated, as he saw the lava rocks falling.

The fairies screamed as the girl dodged them, making a shield over Timmy and Trixie. As the tiki head fell into the lava, the six of them heard:

"TURNER!"

The girl giggled as the fairies cheered. Trixie smiled as Timmy put some chap stick on his lips.

"You did it again, Timmy," Trixie gushed, as she kissed her boyfriend.

Timmy returned it, heavily in love.

* * *

"Timmy..."

Timmy woke, groaning, as he saw his guardian standing before him.

"Hey Nance..." Timmy greeted, yawning.

"Better me catching you than Jorgen," she teased.

"I guess. But why did I agree to this again?" Timmy asked.

With a _'poof'_; Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appeared.

"Cause we all agreed it was for the best and you are all grown up now," Wanda explained.

"Oh right, the summer job," Timmy groaned.

"It's not that bad," Nacey stated, sitting on the desk.

"I guess but this wasn't what I was expecting for my summer," Timmy grumbled.

"Me either but at least the Yuk Factory is awesome!" Cosmo gushed.

Nacey rolled her eyes as Timmy picked up the picture of Trixie.

"Trix is so lucky to have that job at that research center," Timmy stated.

"Well, having a job is better than having no job at all," Nacey replied, wisely.

"I guess but at times, I feel like Crocker."

The fairies and the magical being shivered as Timmy looked out the window and saw Fairy World. He sighed, confused.

"Something wrong, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Is it okay if I talk to Nance for a minute?" Timmy questioned.

Wanda nodded as she took Cosmo and Poof for lunch.

Nacey turned to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think my sister is coming back."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Things are on a roll..._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: New Super Luigi U time!_

_Wanda: Ooh, this is going to be good._

_Poof: Today's level is...Crooked Cavern, which has a secret exit._

_Luigi: Let's do this._

_Amie: *gets the first star coin* Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!_

_Timmy: *dies* Stupid Piranha Plant..._

_Sparky: Ouch._

_Cosmo: You said it._

_Wanda: Well, stranger things have happened._

_Poof: Like slippery shoes?_

_Amie: Exactly._

_Luigi: *gets the second star coin* Booyah!_

_Timmy: Oh yeah, that was awesome!_

_Sparky: *gets the last star coin, bubbling* Sure was._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	3. Chapter 3

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Well, we are back. *sits in his chair* We'll get through this rather quick as Amie returns to classes September 3rd. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 3._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Nacey perked up at this as she asked, "Your sister? You mean..."

"Yes," Timmy answered, without blinking.

Nacey questioned, "But why now? Things are quite peaceful. Aren't they?"

"I don't know," Timmy explained, looking out the window. "But you are the only one I trust with this information."

Nacey was about to say something until Jorgen came in.

"Trust her with what," he asked.

She answered, quickly, "It's nothing, don't worry. Why don't you repunch the clock?"

"Great idea," Jorgen stated, smiling, "I love to repunch the clock."

With that, Jorgen punched the clock as he left.

Nacey asked, "Tell me why again I fell in love with him?"

Timmy answered, "He fell in love with you too."

Nacey stated, "Yeah but since his and my divorce, he hasn't been pursuing me."

"Maybe you should pursue him," Timmy replied.

"Possibly," Nacey responded.

With a _'poof'_, Timmy's fairies appeared again.

Wanda asked, "Well, shall we go to Dimmsdale so you could see Trixie?"

Timmy answered, "Sure." He turned to Nacey and asked, "Wanna come?"

Nacey shook her head and replied, "No thanks. You have fun. And thanks Timmy."

"You're welcome," Timmy responded.

With that, the four of them headed to Dimmsdale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crocker was walking down the street of Dimmsdale, on the phone with his mother. After the Christmas fiasco, Crocker went back to his old ways (only wanting the presents from Santa and Sally). Crocker was talking to his mom about going to Hawaii for a group therapy session. Anyways, that's when he saw Timmy got out of a bus called _"Fairly World Ride Share"_ with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Crocker grinned evilly at this. He had a good idea. A limo went down the street as a bus picked up Crocker and a few people for the airport.

Mitzy, the girl, gushed, "I can't believe we're going to Hawaii!"

Marty, the boy, added, "Yes! A family vacation is long overdue!" Mitzy nodded in agreement as their parents were texting. Marty brought out a tablet and added, "According to my calculations, we've only spent 16 hours together as a family, this year."

Their father, Mr. Mulligan, stated, "Yes, I'm looking forward into getting to know our kids even better, Morty."

"Marty," he corrected, sighing.

"Anyways," Mitzy replied, changing the subject. "This is so cool! And I'm actually kind of surprised. Usually some _'thing'_ comes up at the last minute and you two can't go anywhere with us."

Mr. Mulligan's eyes went wide as he gasped, "Honey, we totally forgot _'The Thing'_."

That's when he showed his phone to her as it flashed a tennis logo.

Mrs. Mulligan gasped and added, "Egad, not _'The Thing'_!"

They gasped as Marty and Mitzy groaned. As their parents apologized and got ready for their _'thing'_. As Marty protested that they wanted to go to Hawaii for his birthday, their parents knew that they had to call in a nanny. That's when Vicky came over. She was really excited about taking them to Hawaii on the credit card from Marty and Mitzy's parents. The two kids looked miserable as they sighed. It was going to be a _long_ vacation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy told his fairies, "Hey, maybe Trixie can get off work early. We can take a bike ride by the lake. Summer doesn't have to be a total waste."

Wanda stated, "That's the spirit, Timmy!"

Timmy replied, "Yeah, summer doesn't have to be where I'm stuck at work?"

He turned to Poof and gave him his briefcase. Poof took it and was forced to the ground. Timmy then put on chap stick.

Cosmo teased, "Ever noticed how Timmy slathers on the chap stick whenever he mentions Trixie?"

Wanda added, teasingly, "Something tells me that someone wants kissy lips!"

As the fairies puckered up, teasingly, Timmy blushed.

He defended, "Come on, guys. My lips were just chapped..."

The fairies giggled but then Poof lingered behind.

Wanda saw this and asked, "Sweetie, are you coming?"

Poof finally followed as Foop came out of hiding.

He stated, "Soon, my foolish fairy friends...your time shall come very soon..."

After changing a butterfly into a bat, Foop got a call from the Anti-Fairy Council...

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy had arrived at the research center where Trixie worked. As he was trying to get his chap stick on, Trixie saw him.

"Timmy," she asked. Timmy was startled as he dropped his chap stick. She added, "What are you doing here? I thought you were at work."

Timmy lied, "Let off early. And I drop my chap stick."

As he went to go get his chap stick, he hit his head as he awkwardly went over to Trixie and her boss, Doctor Butterfarts. As they were talking about saving the dolphins, Timmy was trying his hardest not to laugh. That's when Doctor Butterfarts told Trixie that he trusted her to drop off the serum.

Trixie breathed, "Really?"

Timmy asked, "Wait, what?"

Trixie answered, a bit sadly, "I'm going to Hawaii...for the whole summer..."

Timmy stated, also sad, "T-that's great..."

Trixie hugged Timmy as Dr. Butterfarts put away the serum.

She whispered, "I'll miss you too..."

He whispered, "I love you..."

Trixie's eyes went wide but then replied, "I love you too."

They parted from their hug as Trixie headed out with the serum.

Timmy said, a bit sadly, "There goes my summer..."

* * *

At his parents house, he heard his parents exclaiming, "BEST SUMMER EVER!"

Timmy peeked in and asked, "Mom? Dad?"

"Timmy!" They gushed.

Tamara asked, "You remember that company that your father works for?"

Terrance added, "Pencil Nexus."

Tamara explained, "They're having a company retreat in Hawaii!"

That's when she gave her only son a brochure. Timmy looked at it.

Terrance told him, "It's a luau. A celebration of the once in a lifetime Aloha Moon."

Timmy asked, "What's that?"

Terrance answered, "I dunno." Timmy shrugged a bit as Terrance showed him a check and added, "And look! Mr. Ed Leadly put me in charge of a lot of money!"

Tamara stated, "For some reason, your father's boss put your father in charge for the closing entertainment! A real Hawaiian fire dance!"

Terrance added, "Oh and look at what he wrote!"

As his parents celebrated, Timmy looked at it and saw the message. It read: _'Turner, make the fire dance great! If you mess this up: you're fired Turner. Cordially, Mr. Leadly.'_

Timmy stated, "I don't think you read the rest of this..."

As they read the rest of the message, they started to freak out. Timmy reassured his parents as they headed out. Before they did, Terrance made Timmy a sandwich.

"Aloha, Timmy!" They said, as they left.

"Apparently that must mean _'Have a boring summer, Timmy Turner'_," he grumbled.

* * *

At the Dimmsdale Airport, an adult of 25 years of age was arriving into the town. She had short brown hair, green eyes covered by rose colored glasses, wearing a purple low cut blouse, black shorts, and black shoes. She looked around, with a roll-away bag behind her, wearing a purple backpack, and holding a brown purse.

"Well, Dimmsdale hasn't changed," she said, mostly to herself. "I wonder where Timmy is..."

With that, she walked into town.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, after a hiccup with a video, we're back._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: New Super Luigi U time!_

_Wanda: This is going to be fun!_

_Poof: Today's level is...Flame Gear Tower!_

_Timmy: This is gonna be awesome!_

_Sparky: *gets the first star coin* Sure will be._

_Luigi: *bubbles* Stupid Dry Bones._

_Amie: You said it._

_Cosmo: There are a lot of them..._

_Wanda: Sure are..._

_Poof: And yet no one likes them..._

_Timmy: *gets the second star coin* Booyah!_

_Sparky: Ooh, nice._

_Luigi: Very._

_Amie: *gets the third star coin* That's the way to end it._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	4. Chapter 4

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Today is Thursday. *sits in his chair* And we're going to get things ready. Let's get started. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 4._

_*fade out*_

* * *

As the girl made her way through Dimmsdale, she saw the bus coming up to her. She decided to take a ride into town. Many people got off, including Crocker.

"Out of my way," Crocker hissed, bumping into her and breathed his really bad breath on her.

"Ew, Crocker," she said, trying to get the unpleasant smell away from her.

Crocker perked up at this as he asked, "Do I know you?"

She answered, jokingly, "Not if you don't use breath mints."

Crocker stated, "No matter. By this time tomorrow, I'll be in Hawaii. But I shall return renewed and prove that..."

She whispered, "Uh oh. Here it comes."

Crocker spazzed, "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

She replied, "You are so weird, Crocker."

"I don't know who you are," Crocker responded, getting in her face. "But I will find out!" That's when he noticed the time as he added, "...as soon as I come back..."

With that, he headed off.

She said, mostly to herself, "He hasn't changed..."

With that, she got on the bus and decided to stay at a bed and breakfast for the night. _'Boy is Timmy gonna be surprised tomorrow,'_ she thought, smiling.

* * *

The very next day, Timmy was walking into work - talking with his fairies and Nacey.

"Cheer up, Timmy," Cosmo commented as Timmy yawned, "Just think, it's just 165 days until Christmas!"

He had, once again, dreams about seeing Trixie and the girl.

Wanda pointed out, "But in Fairy World, time moves slower, so it's really 656 days."

Timmy groaned as Cosmo cheered and added, "And as an early gift, we will now escape with our lives!"

With that, the fairies left as Nacey shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder about them," she stated.

Timmy was about to punch the clock when Jorgen punched it first. Nacey got startled, as did Timmy.

Jorgen yelled, "Turner! You're late! Again! How many times do I have to tell you?!" As Timmy cowered and Nacey was about to say something; Jorgen added, "You're getting a promotion!"

Timmy asked, "I am?"

Nacey asked, just as confused, "He is?"

Jorgen explained, "I need you to take over for me." That's when he _'poofed'_ into a straw hat, a green and black camouflage swimsuit, and a surfboard with a wand on it. He added, "I wanna take Nance with me to Hawaii so she and I can get away for awhile and so I can get the Bronze Bicep."

Nacey blushed as she stammered, "R-really?"

Timmy got in between them and asked, "Wait, I thought a Von Strangle had to take your job?"

Jorgen answered, "As much as Cosmo did a nice job for me when I got the triccups (even though you took advantage of him), I can't trust him with the Abra-cadraium."

Nacey gasped, in shock as Timmy asked, "The what?"

* * *

Over at the Big Wand station, Jorgen and Nacey showed Timmy a clear stone. Unknown to them, Foop was listening in.

She explained, "It's a stone that contains all of the fairy essence in Fairy World. Basically, it's what makes them float and fly."

Jorgen added, "Guard it with your life, Timmy. We trust you."

With that, he took Nacey's hand as he magically put on a yellow two piece bikini on her, revealing her beauty. The English woman blushed heavily. There was just something about Jorgen that told her to throw caution to the wind. Timmy nudged her a bit as the two _'poofed'_ out of there. Foop _'anti-poofed'_ out with his information.

* * *

"The Anti-Fairy Council is unhappy with your progress, Foop. You're supposed to eliminate the likes of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof once and for all since your father, Anti-Cosmo and your mother, Anti-Wanda has gone missing."

Foop stated, "Since my usual tricks aren't working, I was thinking about taking the Abra-cadraium. I have learned that it contains the essence of every fairy. Perhaps I can destroy that!" As some of the anti-fairies said a few things, Foop's bottle disappeared. He protested, "Hey! That contains most of my magic and my apple juice. I am a baby after all."

"You will get your bottle back once you destroy the Abra-cadraium," said the head council.

"Splendid," Foop cried.

"But beware, Foop," said the female council, "Anti-fairies cannot touch the Abra-cadraium. It contains far too much goodness. If you touch it, you will be destroyed."

Foop asked, "But then how am I supposed to destroy it?"

The head answered, "That's your problem. If you fail, you're reward will be unspeakable horror."

With that, the council and all the Anti-Fairies in the room started to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, the girl was walking along the street, asking everyone where Timmy could be. But no one had an answer.

"This is super weird," she whispered, mostly to herself.

With a _'poof'_, Cosmo appeared behind her.

"I thought I sensed you, Amie," he gushed, hugging her left shoulder.

"Cosmo," she gushed, smiling at the green haired fairy.

"What are you doing here," Cosmo asked, sitting on her shoulder.

"I came to see my brother," Amie answered, "But everyone has gone to Hawaii, it seems."

"Even Timmy's parents," Cosmo stated.

"Yeah, I was just at his house when the mailman told me that they were gone," Amie replied.

"Jorgen went too with Nacey," Cosmo responded.

"Didn't see that coming," Amie said, mostly to herself. "So wait, if you still remember me... Does that mean my brother does too?"

Cosmo answered, "He remembers!"

"But how," Amie asked, "He was supposed to lose you guys at 18!"

Cosmo replied, "Well, you know Timmy, always finding a loophole!"

"True," she responded. "Can you take me to him? Unless you haven't told Wanda about me yet..."

"I've told her," Cosmo reassured. "Come on!"

With a wave of his wand, he _'poofed'_ them to Fairy World.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, things are picking up._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: New Super Luigi U!_

_Wanda: After a group death in the first mini boss battle, we continue in Acorn Plains._

_Poof: Today's level is...Rolling Yoshi Hills!_

_Luigi: Yoshi is so happy!_

_Timmy: *gets the first star coin* Awesome!_

_Sparky: Sure was._

_Amie: *bubbles* Whoops._

_Cosmo: Bubbles!_

_Wanda: There he goes again..._

_Poof: True._

_Luigi: *gets the second star coin* Mine._

_Timmy: Are you the DBZA Vegeta?_

_Sparky: Apparently._

_Amie: *gets the third star coin* Hehe._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	5. Chapter 5

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Well folks, we're back. *sits in his chair* And we're ready to get things started. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 5._

_*fade out*_

* * *

As Timmy groaned and Wanda was trying to cheer him up, Cosmo appeared with Amie.

"Whoa," she said, "That never gets old."

Timmy turned as he breathed, "Amie?!"

Wanda blurted out, "Amie?!"

Poof added, "Poof, poof!"

Cosmo stated, "Yeah, she was in town!"

Amie gushed, "Timmy!"

With that, she hugged Timmy tightly as Foop secretly watched them. Timmy returned it, still stunned.

He asked, "Sis, what are you doing here?"

Amie answered, pulling back, "I came to see you! How did you manage to keep Cosmo and Wanda?"

Timmy stated, "Long story. But I did manage to land Trixie Tang."

Amie smiled at this as she replied, "Look at my baby bro, growing up."

Timmy blushed and Wanda looked at Amie's hand as she asked, "Sweetie, are you wearing a diamond ring?"

Amie showed it to them and answered, "Yes, I am."

Timmy blurted out, "You're getting married?!"

Amie nodded and replied, "Ahuh!"

Timmy hugged his sister and spun her around as he gushed, "Am, that's wonderful!"

Amie giggled as she replied, "Thanks, Timmy!"

The two of them heard the whistle blow.

Cosmo stated, "Yay! Lunch time!"

Wanda added, "Let's see what your father packed you for lunch!"

Timmy slightly rolled his eyes at his fairies trying to make him feel better as he opened his lunch box, bringing out a brochure covered sandwich.

Cosmo gushed, "Mmmm! Reuban!"

Amie replied, "Cosmo, you are such an idiot."

Timmy slightly smiled as he brought out his sandwich and underneath it...was a check. His father's check.

He asked, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Cosmo answered, "Yes! A cream cheese and reuban sandwich without the crusts cut off! The horror!"

Timmy stated, "No! My dad wrapped my sandwich with the check that he was supposed to use for his company party! Not only will he be fired but the party will be ruined!"

Amie asked, "So? Why not wish yourself to Hawaii?"

Timmy answered, "Cause I can't. I have to grant wishes for others now."

Amie perked up at this as she questioned, "Since when?"

Wanda explained, "Also apart of that long story, sweetie."

Timmy groaned, "This is awful...and making my lips chapped." That's when he pulled out his lip balm and saw...it was the gas that Trixie was supposed to take to Hawaii. He added, "Trixie! And the dolphins!"

Cosmo looked off in the distance and stated, "Oh yes, I see them too. So beautiful!"

Amie looked at Wanda as she asked, "Okay seriously, how did you deal with that for 10,000 years?"

Wanda answered, "Not easy, let me tell you."

Timmy explained, "Trixie took my lip stuff instead of the gas stuff! Now the dolphins and the research is in trouble!"

Amie replied, "You have to get to Hawaii."

Timmy responded, "You're right so I can give dad his check and Trixie the gas stuff!"

Wanda asked, "What about the Abra-cadraium?"

Timmy answered, "We'll have to take it with us."

Wanda stated, "We can't keep it out of Fairy World for more than six hours."

Timmy replied, "Plenty of time if Amie comes with?"

Amie responded, "Sure, sounds like fun!"

Timmy added, "Besides, we'll get back before Jorgen even knows we're gone. What could possibly go wrong?"

Amie whispered, "Great, that means something WILL go wrong."

Wanda asked, "But how are we going to get there?"

Amie answered, "I could open a porthole."

Timmy stated, "Relax. I got this."

Poof sensed Foop as he said, whispering, "Poof...?"

The little fairy followed his family as they got the _'Wishful Thinking'_ van as they headed to Hawaii.

* * *

In the sky, Amie was surprised that her brother knew how to drive. Foop on was the back on the van as the two siblings chatted and caught up.

Timmy stated, "Well, we're here! Prepare for re-entry!"

With that, Timmy started to back into Earth.

Foop wondered, "I wonder what he means by re-entry."

As the van went back into Earth's atmosphere, the back started to burn as Foop got burned. Foop screamed out in pain as he crashed into a building and the van landed safely.

* * *

"Aloha! And welcome to Hawaii!" A female voice greeted said over the PA system.

"Put your back into it, twerps," Vicky hissed as Marty and Mitzy pushed her luggage as she rode on it. "It's a long way to the hotel."

Crocker looked around as he saw his blue bag. He yanked off his black clip on tie and put on a Hawaiian clip on tie.

"I fit right in," he stated, a bit too joyfully.

"Hi," said a Hawaiian man, as he went into Crocker's path. "You must be Denzel Crocker. Your mother described your hump, horrible skin, and cut of hair perfectly!" As Crocker shrugged, the Hawaiian man gave him a lai. He added, "Welcome to Hawaii! Aloha!"

He put the lai on Crocker whom stated, "I'm not paying for that! And I'll have you know, I'm only here because of mother's insistence. I don't actually see things."

As Crocker said _'see'_, he breathed his horrible breath on the Hawaiian man. He coughed.

He replied, "Well, that's why you are here at: Defective Obsessive People Enriching Selves here in Hawaii, Denzel. You'll get to speak with other life minded new friends."

Two crazy guys waved at him as Crocker awkwardly waved back. Another crazy guy grabbed Crocker by the shoulders, talking about flying pink elephants and how it owed him money. Crocker felt creeped out as he quickly went to get his luggage. But that's when he grabbed Foop by accident, he was still burned from earlier.

Crocker breathed, "Foop?"

Foop looked at him and asked, "Crocker?"

They both asked, at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

Foop answered, "Well, I am here to destroy Timmy Turner and the Abra-cadrium that he and his sister protect."

Crocker perked up at this as he pointed out, "Sister? He doesn't have a sister."

Foop replied, "Well, he knows someone named...Amie."

Crocker responded, interested, "Describe her... She may or may not be Timmy's sibling but...she might be another weakness of Turner's besides...Doc."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well that encounter was changed!_

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: New Super Luigi U is here!_

_Wanda: Today's level is...Piranha Heights!_

_Poof: Let's get it started!_

_Sparky: Oh yeah, taking the lead._

_Timmy: *gets the first star coin* Wait for me!_

_Luigi: *dies* Don't wait for me._

_Amie: Oh dear._

_Cosmo: Well at least we finally getting this chapter done._

_Wanda: Nothing we can do if we get constant distractions._

_Poof: That is a good point._

_Sparky: True._

_Timmy: *gets the second star coin* Oh nice!_

_Luigi: *gets the third star coin* Booyah!_

_Amie: Aw...I was gonna get that!_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	6. Chapter 6

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* We are back yet again. *sits in his chair* And we're inching closer to our big night. So we are ready to get this done. Let's get this ready. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 6._

_*fade out*_

* * *

As Crocker and Foop went off, Vicky was bossing around poor Marty and Mitzy. Terrance was looking at the ocean with Tamara as Mr. Ed Leadly came over to them.

"Turner," he said, as Terrance and Tamara turned around.

"O-oh hey Mr. Ed Leadly, sir," Terrance greeted, a bit nervously.

"I'm looking forward to tonight's fire dance, Turner," Leadly stated, as Terrance cringed.

"Ooh, me too, Mr. Ed Leadly," Terrance lied quickly. "When does it start?"

Leadly replied, "I don't know because you are in charge. That's why I wrote you a check for a whole lot of money to hire fire dancers!" At this point, Terrance was freaking. He added, "You know, you confuse me. You do nothing at this company but I give you a task. A task to prove your mettle. A task that proves your worth to Pencil Nexus. In short, if you mess up this fire dance, you're fired! You got that, right?! Did you bring the check?"

Terrance was completely nervous now as he checked his pockets but it wasn't there. Now Tamara got nervous but she quickly lied and said that they put the check in their hotel room. Leadly was impressed as the two of them quickly ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crocker and Foop were on a tree - looking out for Timmy and Amie.

Crocker asked, "So, this...Amie... Did she seem special to you?"

Foop answered, "She seemed a lot like Turner. Like there was just something else about her."

Crocker stated, "Well, we are going to find out what that is!"

That's when the two of them came across a cave and entered it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terrance and Tamara were rushing to their hotel room. As Terrance sent a person in a pencil costume to the ground, he enter their hotel room.

Tamara commented, "Dear, that's not like you. At home you usually shove strangers to the ground while you are at the mall."

Terrance stated, "I know but you don't understand. I have no idea what I did with that check. I've lost the money I'm responsible for. It'll ruin the luau! Then I'll get fired. I'll have to throw myself into that volcano..."

Tamara replied, "Oh now, that is just crazy talk! Not until you give me the room key, our credit card, and the traveler checks before you jump!"

Terrance ignored her as he kept checking. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door as Timmy and Amie entered. Timmy was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and some pink shorts. Amie was wearing a purple Hawaiian dress.

Timmy said, smiling, "Room service!"

"Not now, Timmy," both of the parents said in unison, until they looked and saw them. "Timmy?!"

Amie commented, mostly to Timmy, "Wow, they haven't changed."

Timmy smiled as he told his dad, "I got your sandwich. As they say in Hawaii, Ma-hallow."

Terrance asked, "Huh?"

Tamara questioned, "Timmy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your mystery job we know nothing about? And who is she?"

Amie quickly lied, "I'm Amie Kuhn, I'm a friend of Timmy's."

Timmy showed his parents a blue bag with a wand on it and added, "Besides, I brought my work with me." He gave his dad the check and said, "You wrapped my sandwich in this."

Terrance saw it and gushed happily. Amie flinched, rubbing her left ear. She forgot what a screamer Timmy's dad was.

Tamara stated, "We'll hug you when we get back to Dimmsdale."

Terrance joked, "We'll pencil you in."

As Tamara laughed, the two of them left. The fairies appeared, smiling.

Amie replied, "Seriously? That was a terrible pun!"

Timmy responded, "Still. Best parents ever. I guess."

Amie told him, "They'd be better parents if they actually cared about you."

Timmy looked sad as he whispered, "I know...you're right."

Amie hugged him and Timmy returned it. He didn't know what he would do without his sister.

Wanda stated, "C'mon, you two! Let's find Trixie!"

"Right," said the two siblings, as they headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trixie was on a jetski, headed towards the research center.

A scientist saw her and gushed, "Ah! Welcome! You must be Trixie!"

Trixie stated, "That I am!"

That's when she showed him the briefcase.

He replied, "Dr. Butterfarts must have a lot of trust in you, young lady. This is the discovery of the lifetime."

Trixie responded, "Hope so or it'll be the end of the dolphin."

The scientist opened the briefcase as he looked displeased. That's when he showed her Timmy's lip balm. Trixie paled.

He asked, "What is this? Trixie, if this is a joke, it is in poor taste..."

Trixie was about to say something until Timmy and Amie came over.

Timmy answered, "Wait! We have the gas. Trixie gave it to me and my sister."

Amie added, "Yeah, she gave it to a second party so it wouldn't get stolen."

The scientist stated, "That is positively...brilliant! Trixie, you are quite the girl and I will let Dr. Butterfarts know that you succeeded in passing Dr. Butterfarts' gas."

Timmy and Amie tried not to laugh as Trixie replied, relieved, "T-that I am!"

The scientist responded, "I'd assume that he would want you on the first team tomorrow passing the serum."

Trixie told him, "Thank you! Thank you very much! That would be an honor!"

The scientist nodded as he replied, "In the meantime, please enjoy this beautiful island with your friends."

Timmy smiled, taking Trixie's hand as they left. Mission complete.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crocker and Foop were going through a cave which lead them to the volcano.

Crocker stated, "This place is dark and empty as my tip jar teacher appreciation night." That's when he saw some etching on the cave walls as he added, "Graffiti. Is no place safe from young hoodlums?"

Foop replied, "These are cave paintings. Thousands of years old. Ancient tales that no human or anti-fairy has seen before."

As Foop explained it, the two plotted to get the Abra-cadrium from Timmy and Amie.

* * *

Speaking of whom, Trixie looked at the two of them as the fairies appeared.

Trixie questioned, "Okay, wait a minute. Timmy, you are an only child. How do you have a sister?"

Wanda answered, "Not really, sweetie. You see, Cosmo went to Buffalo when was was still carrying Poof."

Cosmo defended, "Hey, Timmy did wish me to get lost!"

Timmy added, "Anyways, he met her and thought it would be a good idea for me to meet her."

Amie replied, "And after he saved me from Anti-Cosmo, we banned together with Luigi Manfredi in the Mushroom Kingdom to make Kids Network Studios, the best web show and helping place there is."

Trixie nodded as she commented, "That's awesome."

Wanda added, "Plus, Am's family sort of _'adopted'_ Timmy as one of their own."

Cosmo stated, "They are awesome."

Timmy replied, "And we just never gonna be separated."

Amie responded, "Got that right!"

Trixie giggled, "So what now?"

Wanda started to say, "You tell Timmy to..."

Timmy interrupted, "Have fun before we leave!"

Cosmo cheered as did Poof.

Amie shrugged, "There's no harm in that!"

With that, they headed off to have fun - not knowing that they were being tailed.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, that can't be good._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: Time for New Super Luigi U!_

_Wanda: Today's level is...Piranha Gardens._

_Poof: Let's do this._

_Sparky: Right on!_

_Amie: *gets the first star coin* That was easy._

_Luigi: Looked rather easy._

_Timmy: Probably wasn't._

_Sparky: *dies* That was._

_Cosmo: Not good._

_Wanda: Not at all._

_Poof: What do we do now?_

_Amie: Play through the rest of this level!_

_Luigi: Sounds good to me!_

_Timmy: *gets the second star coin* Sure does._

_Sparky: *gets the third star coin* Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	7. Chapter 7

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Welcome back everyone. *sits in his chair* We're glad that you all can join us today as we inch closer to the start of the college semester. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 7._

_*fade out*_

* * *

As Timmy, Trixie, Amie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were having all sorts of fun; Marty and Mitzy sure weren't. Vicky was making them miserable. Marty and Mitzy got an idea as they made a giant sand castle to make their escape. While they were doing that, Crocker was watching the group with Foop. Crocker told Foop that he was drawing too much attention to them. So Foop turned into a human.

Crocker asked, "Seriously? That's it?"

Foop answered, "What do you want? Fonzie? Give me a break, I'm low on my powers."

Crocker took some kid shovels as he and Foop dug a hole, putting a Siberian tiger in it and a towel over it. As Timmy walked over it with the others, the towel never gave away. Crocker puzzled at this and went over to it. He stomped on it and then fell in. Foop cursed the stars above. He would be in much better shape if his mom and dad weren't missing...

* * *

Back with Vicky, she was about to take Marty and Mitzy back to the hotel until she saw the giant sandcastle and that they had escaped. Vicky was furious as she went to go look for them. Marty and Mtize resurfaced away from Vicky as they went into the pool to have fun.

Back with our heroes, they were all laughing and smiling.

Timmy commented, "Hawaii is so fun. But going back to my job in Fairy World makes my head hurt."

Amie stated, "That's only because that you aren't having fun like you used to."

Trixie replied, "Am's right. You don't have fun like you used to."

Suddenly, a Frisbee hit Timmy in the head.

Timmy said, "That hurt too."

Marty and Mitzy ran over, looking guilty.

Mitzy stated, "We are so sorry." She turned to Marty and hissed, "Marty! I told you not to do anything to draw attention to us!"

Marty replied, "Oh sure, blame the guy that did it."

Amie whispered to Timmy, jokingly, "That sounds familiar."

Timmy chuckled a bit as Marty apologized to him and Mitzy introduced her and her brother. Timmy did the same, introducing Trixie as his girlfriend and Amie as his sister.

Trixie whispered, "Is this the famous Marty you once told me about?"

Timmy whispered, "Last I remember Marty McFly, he was working on being a father and a family man."

Amie turned to the kids and asked, "Why don't you wanna attract attention to yourselves? Are you fugitives?"

Marty sheepishly answered, "Not exactly."

Mitzy added, "Let's just say, we have to have fun as fast as we can."

Trixie raised an eyebrow as she asked, "As fast as you can?"

Mitzy answered, "Yeah. We have an evil baby sitter. She's wrecking our Hawaiian vacation. We have to have fun before she finds us."

Timmy turned to Amie as he whispered, "You don't think...?"

Amie replied, "Oh, I think."

Just then, Marty gasped as the three adults spun around and saw Vicky standing there.

Vicky hissed, "Timmy Turner! And Trixie Tang! I should've known that Timmy would be behind their escape. What are you two doing with my kids and in Hawaii!?"

Amie whispered, a bit jokingly, "Glad to see she hasn't changed."

Trixie stated, "We didn't help with their escape."

Vicky hissed, "Stay out of this, Tang. I'm their nanny. I'm in charge and there is nothing that you can do about it!"

Mitzy protested, "We just wanted to have fun."

Vicky told her, "You will do what I say and like it. And you three stay away from my kids if you know what's good for you."

With that, she took the kids hands and walked off with them as Marty and Mitzy looked at them with pleading eyes.

Timmy commented, "Only Vicky can ruin Hawaii."

Trixie stated, "Too true..."

Amie replied, "Well, you can always wish that you could make those kids happy."

Timmy smiled as he did just that. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared as they granted the wish. A stack of cups appeared out of nowhere, tripping Vicky and freeing Marty and Mitzy. Vicky landed face first into a cake as everyone laughed. Marty and Mitzy smiled at their friends as they ran for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crocker and Foop came out of their hiding place as the human Foop looked at Crocker.

"Anymore bright ideas, doofus," Foop asked, annoyed. "How are we going to get the Abra-cadrium?"

Crocker answered, "I'm not short of any plans, my blue friend. I am, after all, a public school teacher."

As he said school, he breathed his bad breath on Foop.

Foop stated, "Oh man..."

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Turner came over -looking for fire dancers. Crocker couldn't believe his good fortune. After tricking Mr. Turner into giving them his check for a lot of money, Crocker started his evil plan...

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Well, things are getting hotter._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetwork Studios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: New Super Luigi U!_

_Wanda: Today's level is...Lemmy's Light Out Castle!_

_Poof: A boss fight._

_Timmy: Let's get this started._

_Luigi: *gets the first star coin* Like that!_

_Sparky: *bubbles* And that..._

_Amie: Smooth, Sparky._

_Cosmo: Do it, guys!_

_Wanda: Right!_

_Poof: Good luck!_

_Timmy: We don't need it._

_Luigi: *gets the second star coin* Defiantly not._

_Sparky: *gets the third star coin* That is awesome!_

_Amie: Sure was._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	8. Chapter 8

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Well, we finished up the movie. *sits in his chair* And quite frankly, I like Am's version of this movie than the original. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 8._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Timmy, Trixie, Amie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were sitting on the beach. Timmy was holding Trixie's hand as Amie was tickling little Poof. Poof was giggling as Trixie smiled at the sight. Never had she met anyone like Amie. Suddenly, they saw Crocker (in a Hawaiian skirt and headdress) and Foop (still a human and in a monkey suit) coming over to them. After they did some sort of dance, Foop pretended to run off as Crocker asked them to chase him down. Amie was about to protest in leaving the Abra-cadrium behind but Crocker pushed her in the direction of Foop.

* * *

As Crocker and Foop were getting away with the Abra-cadrium, they literally ran into Marty and Mitzy.

Crocker hissed, "Watch out, you ankle bitters!"

Marty apologized, giving him Timmy's bag (not knowing), "Sorry, mister."

Crocker waved two fingers in front of them and stated, "You saw nothing!" Foop snarled as he added, "Be gone, street urchins!"

Marty and Mitzy ran off as the two villains smirked and headed on their way.

* * *

Amie finally caught up to Timmy and Trixie, who had just discovered the monkey suit.

She commented, "I tried to tell you that they are no monkeys in Hawaii!"

Trixie asked, "But who was in the suit?"

Timmy answered, "Don't know but we better get back to the beach quick."

With that, they headed back as chaos started in Fairy World. However, when they got back...

"Hold it right there, Turner!"

Timmy froze. He knew that voice anywhere. He spun around and there were Jorgen and Nacey.

Amie whispered, "Crud."

Jorgen was surprised but knew the Buffaloian nonetheless as he blurted out, "And what is Kuhn doing here?!"

Trixie perked up at this and asked, "Wait, you know her?"

Jorgen answered, "A bit too well. Put any fairies in danger lately?!"

Amie rolled her eyes as she defended, "Hey, at least I don't put them in a gumball machine without their wands!"

Jorgen snarled. The two of them always had the worst chemistry. Jorgen thought Amie's web show was putting the fairies in constant danger, due to her second in command being Timmy. As for Amie, Jorgen never gave the web show a chance and downgraded it the minute she and Timmy worked on the idea. In fact, when Timmy turned 18, the bridge between Dimmsdale and Buffalo was destroyed due to Jorgen being close minded and not trusting her, even though she had a secret of her own. That was being that she was half magic.

Nacey decided to be the voice of reason as usual as she got in between them and said, "Alright, that's enough, both of you." She turned to Timmy and asked, "Now, what are you and Amie doing here?"

Timmy answered, "I had a bit of an emergency when Amie came to visit. So we brought the Abra-cadrium with us. We were gonna return it as soon as we got back."

Nacey stated, "Alright. Where is it?"

Amie replied, "It should be right over here."

Trixie checked the beach and responded, "It's not here."

Timmy said, "Oh no..."

Jorgen asked, "You left the essence of every fairy in the universe out of your sight?!"

With a _'poof'_; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared.

Wanda answered, "That sounds about right."

Cosmo added, "Sure does."

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Jorgen got angry as Nacey replied, "Jorgen, please. Calm down. We'll find the Abra-cadrium."

Amie added, "Nance is right, we can totally fix this!"

Jorgen got so mad that it would him the Bronze Bicep and the attention of Miss Muscle Man, much to Nacey's dismay and jealousy. _'Wait, why am I jealous,'_ she thought, as the heroes made their escape.

"We have to find the Abra-cadrium," Timmy commented.

"Then it's time to split up," Wanda stated.

"Right," said everyone else, as they went in separate directions.

* * *

As Vicky was looking for Marty and Mitzy, the two emerged from a kayak and saw Trixie.

Marty whispered, "Psst! Trixie!"

Trixie perked up as she went over to them and asked, "Hiding again?"

Mitzy answered, "Yep." They got out of the kayak as she added, "What's the matter? You look as haunted and stressed as we are."

Trixie stated, "Well, Timmy lost something really important, a gym bag. It had something really valuable inside. Someone stole it."

Mitzy asked, "Did this bag have a wand on it?"

Trixie answered, "Yes!"

Marty grumbled, "Oh no..."

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Oh no indeed._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: New Super Luigi U time!_

_Wanda: Today's level is...Cheep Chomp Case!_

_Poof: This is the secret level._

_Sparky: Alright, let's do this!_

_Timmy: *gets the first star coin* Sounds good to me._

_Luigi: Whoa, nice!_

_Amie: *bubbles* That sure isn't._

_Cosmo: Better than dying._

_Wanda: He has a point._

_Poof: This is true._

_Sparky: *gets the second star coin* Second time is the charm._

_Timmy: It's third time is the charm._

_Luigi: *gets the third star coin* Like that._

_Amie: Very nice._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	9. Chapter 9

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Well, we are almost finished. *sits in his chair* So what do you say to us finishing this today? *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 9._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Meanwhile, with the fairies, they appeared in Timmy's parents hotel room.

Wanda asked, "Cosmo, we have to look for Timmy's Abra-cadrium bag. What are we doing here in his parents hotel room?"

Cosmo answered, "Deductive reasoning, Wanda. As a master detective, I deduced since the bag was with Timmy and Timmy's not too bright..."

Wanda whispered, "Said the pot to the kettle."

Cosmo finished, "That Timmy might have left the bag in his parents hotel room!"

Wanda stated, "Wow. That's the most sense you made since you gave up porcupine juggling."

Cosmo replied, "Thanks. And there is also a fully stocked mini fridge and I'm starved!"

"Poof poof," said Poof, as they hit the mini fridge.

Cosmo went over a few things until he found something and said, "Ah! Here it is, malcdian mulch!"

Wanda protested, "Cosmo! Put that down! Hotel food is expensive!" Unknown to the three fairies, housekeeping came in and locked them in the mini fridge. But when they tried to use their wands, they didn't work. That meant one thing...the Abra-cadrium was gone out of Fairy World too long... Wanda pleaded, "Let us out of here!"

Cosmo asked, "Wanda? Want a malcdian nut?"

Wanda shivered as she answered, "Cosmo, you moron! Those are $12 a bag!"

Cosmo yelped, "Help! We're trapped in here with food we can't afford!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Timmy ran away from some surfers that got mad at him for checking their boards and Marty, Mitzy, and Trixie were chasing Crocker; Amie was doing her own investigating on the island. She was around the volcano when she felt a rope on her ankle. Quickly reacting, she got out a sword and cut it quickly.

"I see that you are indeed worthy of being a leader."

Amie looked and saw Foop, in his human form.

Amie pointed her sword at him as she asked, "Who are you?"

Foop returned to normal and answered, "The soon-to-be destroyer of Fairy World and fairies alike. Foop! ...still hate that name..."

Amie stated, "Well, you haven't changed, Foop."

Foop replied, "I thought your name sounded familiar so I did a little digging. Turns out that you are as threatening as your brother but...far more dangerous."

Amie responded, "Timmy's more dangerous than I'll ever be."

Foop told her, "Granted that the Chosen One of the Fairies has been a bee in my bonnet for far too long for my father and mother."

Amie questioned, "Speaking of whom, where is Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda?"

Foop answered, "Wouldn't you like to know."

With that, he snapped his fingers, making tikis surround her. Amie took a fighting stance, sword at the ready. One of the tikis knocked it out of her hand as they started to throw spears at her. Amie quickly made a shield, making the tikis come in close. She grabbed on by the wrist and forced him towards the others, causing a domino effect. One tiki got behind her and was about to grab her when she punched him, not even turning around. She then dropped to the ground, sweeping another tiki off of his feet. The other tikis, seeing how good she was at combat, quickly fled. Amie got to her feet, not even breaking a sweat.

Amie stated, "And that's how we do it."

Foop replied, "Not bad. I actually was expecting a challenge from you, since you know Turner so well."

Amie responded, "Go away, you bad baby!"

With that, she fired several magical blasts at Foop. Foop dodged them rather quickly but then was surprised by a magic wall that hit him in the face. Foop rubbed his face, a bit miffed. Suddenly, there was a magical cube that surrounded Foop.

Foop hissed, "Hey! Let me out!"

Amie stated, "Sorry, not happening. Now, where's the Abra-cadrium?"

Foop replied, "Like I would tell you. Oh. And by the way...you missed one."

Amie started to ask as she turned around, "Say what...?"

That's when a tiki attacked Amie, knocking her out and opening the magical cube around Foop. Foop smirked. Though she was just knocked out, he knew it wouldn't be a victory until she...and Timmy were dead and gone.

Foop ordered the tiki, "Bound her and bring her to the volcano."

The tiki nodded as he tied her up and dragged her to the volcano with Foop following.

* * *

Timmy, meanwhile, grabbed his head and started to scream a bit - in pain. It was his forth dimensional sense. _'Again,'_ he thought, _'Why? After all of this time...'_

_"...Timmy..."_

Timmy gasped, covering his hand over his heart as he looked around. No...it couldn't be...could it? Not after all of this time...?

"Timmy!"

The pink hated boy turned and saw his fairies, falling into a punch bowl. He quickly fished them out.

"What happened to you guys," he asked.

"Trapped in a mini fridge," Cosmo answered.

"Again," Wanda added.

"I hate when that happens," Timmy stated. He paused and asked, "But why didn't you use magic to escape?"

"When the Abra-cadrium is out of Fairy World for too long, every fairy starts to lose their power," Wanda explained.

"And why do you look like a ghost," Cosmo asked, pointing at Timmy's whiter skin.

"Long story but right now, we gotta find the Abra-cadrium," Timmy answered, "And I know where its going!"

With that, he put his fairies in his pocket and got moving.

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Why does everyone likes a volcano?_

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: New Super Luigi U!_

_Wanda: Today's world is Layer-Cake Desert._

_Poof: And today's level is...Spike's Tumbling Desert._

_Luigi: This is just gonna be interesting._

_Amie: *gets the first star coin* Booyah!_

_Sparky: *dies* Dang it!_

_Timmy: Down goes Sparky._

_Cosmo: Again?_

_Wanda: He hasn't been dying that much._

_Poof: That is a good point._

_Luigi: And how._

_Amie: *gets the second star coin* I'm on a roll today!_

_Sparky: *bubbles* I'm sure not. Slippery shoes._

_Timmy: *gets the third star coin* Agreed._

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


	10. Chapter 10

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: *comes onto the bridge/screening room* Well ladies and gentlemen, we made it to the last chapter. *sits in his chair* This is where more things are altered. So let's get this started. *presses a few touchscreen buttons and then the play button in the middle of the arm rest*_

_Sara: Now playing chapter 10._

_*fade out*_

* * *

Meanwhile, away from the action, Terrance and Tamara were at the luau for Pencil Nexus. Terrance was trying to dance the luau as Tamara was playing limbo. Tamara hurt her back as Mr. Ed Leadly came over.

He stated, "Aloha, Turner. I'm looking forward to tonight and the big luau finale fire dance." He paused and asked, "Are you ready?"

Terrance answered, "Ooh, yes. I, um, have my most trusted man on it, sir."

Mr. Leadly asked, "And who would that be?"

Terrance looked scared as he tried to remember the person that he talked to. After lying, he and Tamara started to pencil fight.

Tamara asked, "You're not worried? You think those nice Hawaiian men will come through?"

Terrance answered, "Worry not, sweet nut! Everyone trusts Hawaiians! They are like human koala bears with grass skirts!"

* * *

Back at the volcano, Crocker had arrived with the Abra-cadrium. Foop was already there with the tiki and the tied up Amie.

Crocker asked, "Is that...her?"

Foop answered, "Yes. That is her. The most feared leader to any evil magical - or non magical - party in 10-15 universes. Amie June Kuhn."

Crocker blinked twice as he stated, "Ah. Yes. I seem to remember Turner mentioning her."

Amie came to and saw that she was in the volcano and tied up.

She asked, "Really Foop? Just ordinary ropes?"

Foop answered, "I don't have a lot of magic, okay? Besides, I know you are waiting for Tang or Turner to arrive anyways so you can escape with them." As the Aloha Moon brought in the lava; he added, "Too bad you won't be alive when they get here."

Amie struggled as she activated her powers, not caring if Crocker saw. He was already a Looney Tune in her opinion. Foop told Crocker that he would have to do the honors in destroying the Abra-cadrium. Seeing her chance as the stone made Crocker good, Amie blasted Foop away from it.

She replied, "And too bad we won't be here to put you out."

Foop snarled as Amie was planning to make her escape until Foop brought forth more tiki men. Amie sighed as she got into another fighting stance. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Just outside of the volcano; Trixie, Marty, and Mitzy arrived.

Marty commented, "They must be in there."

Trixie turned them and stated, "Okay, I can't thank you two enough but...I don't know what we're going to find in there. So you take this cart back to the hotel as quickly as you can. And if you see Timmy, tell him where I am."

Mitzy protested, "No way!"

Marty added, "We're a team."

Mitzy asked, "Yeah, what do you take us for? A couple of helpless creatures?"

Trixie was about to protest but it was already too late, the three of them went inside.

* * *

As the tiki men surrounded Amie; Trixie, Marty, and Mitzy entered. Amie crossed her arms in front of her chest, creating a small shield that protected her from the spears. Trixie, Marty, and Mitzy were surprised by this. The tiki men grabbed Trixie, Marty and Mitzy. Foop smirked as he stopped the tiki men from attacking Amie, so she can see. She turned and gasped, as a tiki grabbed her arm.

"Hey," she hissed.

Foop stated, "So sorry to play unfair, my dear, but you have been a nuisance to me since you and...Doc...saved Turner's life."

Trixie, Amie, and Crocker perked up at this. As they did, the tiki men put them on a rock in the middle of the lava as it started to rise.

Crocker asked, "How do you know of Turner's weakness?"

Marty questioned, "And what are you...?"

Mitzy looked at Amie and added, "And who are you really?"

Trixie stated, a bit confused, "I thought she was Timmy's adopted older sister."

Foop explained, "Oh but she is. She also happens to be a trained combatant in any situation, since she is the leader of Kids Network Studios. Amie June Kuhn, AK1028, last I heard."

Amie stated, coldly, "Glad you remember."

Foop replied, "Well, how could I not? Like I said, I know all about you and your brother. And also...about January 17, 2015...the day that Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown died." There was an uneasy silence. What did this anti-fairy baby know that they did not? Just then, Timmy arrived as his weakened fairies came out of his pocket. He added, "Speak of the devil."

Timmy responded, "Let them go, Foop!"

Foop told him, "I was wondering when you would get here."

Cosmo stated, "Don't worry, Timmy! We got this!" As the three fairies tried to go towards the anti-fairy, they were so weak that they started to falter. He added, "We don't got this!"

With that; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof landed the same rock with the others.

Foop rolled his eyes as he told Timmy, "Anyways...I hate to torment you, Turner but...I know what happened that night. The night that Doc had that stroke. I was the one that made that component misfire! I was the one to give him the stroke! I was the one that took your family...the one person that cared about you most...away from you!"

As he said that, he started to laugh evilly as Timmy looked at his friends and family. They looked scared. He knew Amie could get them all out in a huff but she must've been threatened with something to make her not move. While Timmy was shocked about this revelation, tears entered his eyes as they went from a sapphire hue to a light blue hue. Amie raised an eyebrow as she looked at the Abra-cadrium. It was glowing pink. 'What's happening,' she thought. That's when the Abra-cadrium turned Timmy...into a fairy.

"Timmy?!" Everyone blurted out, in a surprise unison.

Timmy asked, "What? What's the matter?"

Foop answered, "What's the matter? The Abra-cadrium turned you, Timmy Turner, into a fairy! A living breathing fairy!"

Timmy stated, "Huh. Deja vue."

With that aside, Foop and Timmy started to battle. Though Foop was weak, he created a strong beam of anti-fairy magic. Timmy also created a strong beam of fairy magic and the two beams clashed in the middle. Amie saw her chance as she surrounded the rock that they were standing on with a magical cube. She put her hands together as she closed her eyes. The rock began to move upwards. Meanwhile, Foop and Timmy were still dueling. Timmy felt his head and heart pounding.

_"...Timmy..."_

Timmy sharply gasped as a blast from Foop striked and forced him near the lava. Foop was about to claim victory - until a strong magical wind picked up Timmy and brought him into the arms of Trixie. Amie's hands were glowing white as Foop paled. Dealing with one good guy was enough but dealing with more...? Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vortex took Foop away as Timmy weakly came to and hugged his fairies.

"Is he," Trixie started to ask.

"No, he can make it as long as we put that Abra-cadrium back - NOW," Amie answered.

Crocker gave it back to her, willingly, as she teleported the crew back to Big Wand station.

* * *

"...sport?"

"What's a sport?"

"Poof, poof..."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so!"

"I know he will be."

"You're right, it's not like Turner to give up."

"He never does."

"Shshsh, he's waking."

_"...please, Timmy... Come back..."_

Timmy woke up with a start as he saw Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Marty, Mitzy, Nacey, Jorgen, Trixie, and Amie standing there.

He asked, "W-what happened?"

Jorgen answered, "First, let me reassure you that you are back in human form and that the Abra-cadrium is safe and sound."

Nacey added, "Plus after Crocker admitted what he did wrong, he did the fire dance with some Hawaiians and they were a big hit. Your father got a raise."

Trixie stated, "As for Foop, we don't know where he is."

Marty gleefully stated, "And we got our own fairies!"

Mitzy added, "Yeah, they are Juandissimo and Blonda. We're getting them as soon as we return to Earth."

Amie replied, "So everything is back to normal. Mostly."

Timmy responded, "No, it's not normal! I heard Doc's voice!"

"What," everyone blurted out.

Timmy nodded as he added, "Yeah and I've been thinking about what Foop said. It sounded to...well thought out - even for him."

Nacey asked, "What do you mean? That someone else plotted to kill Doc to have this all happen?"

Timmy answered, "Basically and I know of one person in the world that'd do that."

"Anti-Cosmo," Amie stated, practically gasping.

"That menace," Jorgen snarled.

Marty asked, "Who's Anti-Cosmo?"

Mitzy questioned, "And what'd he do?"

Trixie answered, "Long story."

Wanda added, "Very long..."

Cosmo stated, "So long that you would need toilet paper!"

Poof said, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy stated, "All I know is one thing." That's when he got down on one knee to Trixie, bringing out a diamond engagement ring. Trixie gasped as Timmy added, "Beatrice Elizabeth Tang, I have known you all of my life. I would make a big speech on how much you mean to me but that would take forever. So, instead...will you marry me?"

* * *

_*fade into the Absolution*_

_Sara: Bet you guys didn't see that coming._

_*shows a blue screen which reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, fading out of the Absolution and fading into the studios*_

_Cosmo: New Super Luigi U!_

_Wanda: Today's level is...Underground Grrrols._

_Poof: Let's do it._

_Amie: This is gonna be interesting._

_Luigi: *gets the first star coin* To be sure._

_Sparky: With my bad luck..._

_Timmy: Don't get me started._

_Cosmo: We will try not to?_

_Wanda: Pretty much._

_Poof: I still wanna know who is gonna win this let's play._

_Amie: *gets the second star coin* We all do._

_Luigi: That is true._

_Sparky: *gets the third star coin* We shall find out._

_Timmy: *bubbles* That's one way to end it!_

_*fade out of the studios, fade into the Absolution*_

_Tom: Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Stay golden, Toonami and Kids Network Studios faithful._

_*fade to black*_


End file.
